The Trio's Friendship
by Terpischore the Whirler
Summary: A story about the friendship between Harry, Ron, and Hermione and how together they will bring the fall of Voldemort. My first fanfiction so please read and review. Constructive criticism welcomed.


* I do not own any of these character and I'm only borrowing them for entertainment purposes. I'm in college and really cannot afford to be sued! Please enjoy the story and if it moves you to do so, review!  
  
  
  
Casting an anxious look at his watch Harry frowned, "Where could she be? She is never late." His tone to the casual observer may have seemed annoyed, but there was a great deal of worry laced in as well. Ron was busy attempting to balance his wand on his index finger and was not succeeding.  
  
"I don't know, but I wish she would hurry," Ron said, "I'm about to throw etiquette out the window and order some food."  
  
As if she had been cued, there was a slight rustle of air and Hermione instantly apparated behind Harry and Ron. "Sorry, boys. Didn't mean to make you wait but there was business to attend to." Her tone was nonchalant but her attire was most baffling.  
  
"Um. . . Hermione, I believe you are still dressed in your working outfit." Ron tried to remain calm without any quiver or amazement in his voice, but his ears betrayed him for they had already tinged themselves pink. Harry, quite in contrast, made no illusions to where his interest lay- his eyes were traveling up and down Hermione's trim figure.  
  
Disgust passed quickly through her face, "It is not my fault we Unspeakables are forced to wear this get-up. It's part of the job." She was dressed in a full leather body ensemble, similar to those Harry could recall the dominatrix woman in Dudley's video games wearing, but with a tap of her wand and a hushed magic phrase it was gone. A more sensible, yet still appealing outfit had replaced it. "Kindly place your eyes back into their sockets, gentlemen. The show is now over."  
  
"You can hardly blame us, Herm," Harry said, "that outfit does suit you." She only grunted under her breath something that sounded peculiarly like "men".  
  
"Harry is right. You have blossomed into quite a woman," Ron offered hoping to engage in the comfortable and playful banter. In reply, Hermione did something most unusual-she smiled, a beautiful silvery smile. Harry and Ron gave a swift and meaningful glance; perhaps things were settling back into a cautious normalcy. It had not been that long ago when that very normalcy had splintered.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was reporting to London immediately, for there had been a rumor that Lucius Malfoy, the most vicious of the Death Eaters, was in the process of torturing a pair of Muggles. If Harry, now an official Auror, moved in haste, perhaps he could apprehend Malfoy in the very act.  
  
Harry apparated onto the scene, and suddenly felt that this house, this street seemed vaguely familiar. There was little time for that type of thought since the house now was being ravaged by flames of blue fire, undoubtedly caused by dark magic, and a man staggering out of the door of the house. Rushing towards the man, Harry realized that this man had just been the victim of the Cruciate Curse, the signs of it were displayed all over him. Ignoring the pain, the man muttered, "My wife, find my wife." Harry quickly pulled the man to safety and proceeded to run back to the flaming house until Malfoy apparated directly in front of Harry's path. A woman was being pulled along side of Malfoy, presumably the man's wife. Harry felt a pinch of gratitude towards Malfoy; he had saved Harry the task of running into a flaming house.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione apparated by Harry's side and without sparing her friend a glance yelled to Malfoy in a calm, commanding tone, "Let her go, Malfoy and I mean now." Harry drew back astonished. He knew the Unspeakables were involved in the search and apprehension of Death Eaters, but the Unspeakables motives were so secretive that there was little contact with few if any Aurors. Hermione's appearance was startling to say the least, but her presence remained the same, "I said to release the hostage." Malfoy smiled with certain venom and before either Harry or Hermione could react Malfoy used the Avada Kedavra and the life of the woman slipped as if a piece silk from the woman's body.  
  
Harry's mind could not tolerate this and instantly flashed back to the day when Cedric Diggory had been murdered with the same spell. Hermione and the man screamed in an unearthly manner, but while the man covered his eyes Hermione was seized with a sudden determination. She slowly began to advance towards Malfoy and with a steady hand her wand was pointed directly at Malfoy's chest.  
  
"Do you wish to duel with me, Malfoy?" Her voice was cold and not her own. Harry was pressed back into reality by that voice and swiftly he seized Hermione backwards. Hermione pushed him away with a shove, "Let go Harry, NOW!" He complied. For an instant he could have sworn he had seen fear enter into Malfoy's eyes, but Malfoy only sneered, "Good-bye, Mudblood." He apparated and only a shocked Harry, a devastated man, and frantic Hermione remained. She threw all pretense aside and began running towards the woman's limp body that now lay peacefully upon the sidewalk.  
  
Harry once again grabbed Hermoine and dragged her away from the dead woman; "We need to leave, Herm. I know how tough it is to see this, but it's our job to get in and out as quickly as possible. We can't risk having too many Muggles witness this." Despite his sage advice, Hermione continued to struggle until her strength gave out. Harry watched with a confused concern when Hermione squeezed her eyes painfully shut and a tear fell down her cheek. Only then did it occur to Harry why the scene looked familiar, he had seen a picture of it before; it was the home of Hermione's parents.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry had seen pictures of Hermione's parents before but had never met either. Things had happened too quickly to come to any realization. Hermione spent the next few days being the rock she always had been and was occupied with the task comforting her father. Ron and Harry became swamped with the work of being Aurors, Voldemort had been especially malicious that month, but both made it to the funeral. That evening, Hermione gave into weakness and spent the better half of that night crying into Ron's and Harry's laps. This allowance of frailty; however, did not last. Next morning, she was the rock once again but there was something different-; she had ceased to smile.  
  
It had been many months since Harry or Ron had witnessed that smile and both were thrilled beyond words to see it. Neither mentioned it, but the impact was the same.  
  
"The outfit is gone now. Let's have some serious conversation. I haven't seen either of you in two weeks." Now that Voldemort's power seemed to be peaking, time between the trio had been infrequent and very precious. Harry and Ron both were Aurors for the Ministry and still saw each other often, but Hermione had been recruited to be an Unspeakable, most likely in the intelligence division, and neither were allowed to know the specifics of her work. "Well, does anyone have a love life?" she inquired. Almost as a standing joke, this had become the official beginning of all their dinners together.  
  
"You always ask that question and none of us ever have anything interesting to tell, unless you have something to share?" Ron peered at her over his warm glass of butterbeer with frank interest and Hermione looked mischievous, shrugged, and smiled impishly.  
  
"Must we drag it out of you?" Harry asked, "Tell us before we begin the torture."  
  
"Well, you both know I've been seeing someone, even though you don't know who and I think it's past time that I told you." She nodded decidedly and grinned. Both Harry and Ron shot her a dubious glare. "Fine. Don't ask. You could have just given me that satisfaction. It wouldn't have killed you." she rebuked, " Anyway, it's Dean."  
  
Both Ron and Harry looked mildly surprised, "Dean, Dean Thomas?" Their voices were in unison on this question and Hermione shook her head up and down vigorously.  
  
"It's not a big deal, guys. We are hardly even serious."  
  
"How long have you two been seeing one another?" Harry asked, " You started mentioning this seven months ago. Seven months seems pretty serious to me."  
  
Ron was agitated, "Seven months? Seven months and you are just now getting around to mentioning it. Typical of a female. You want us men to share all of our feelings when you know we detest discussing it and then refuse to share yours. Typical! We always tell you when there is any news."  
  
"Is there any news, Ronald?" Her tone was a bit cool.  
  
"No! You are not skirting the issue! Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"There is not much to tell and even if there was you would go into big brother mode. You would scare Dean to death and threaten his life if he ever broke my heart, Ron and you would just sit back and applaud him, Harry." She crossed her arms and scooted her chair a few inches away from the table.  
  
"We're just looking out for you, Herm and it's a free service. You shouldn't sniffle at it." Harry smiled. It was true that both Ron and Harry participated in the harassment of all of Hermione's love interests, but Ron was the only one who took this duty to heart. He felt as if he had the privilege since Hermione and he had briefly dated during their sixth year at Hogwarts. Their relationship had differed from their friendship only in that their frequent arguments were now punctuated with chaste kisses. In the end, it was the quarreling that had finished their relationship after only one month.  
  
"I can take care of myself thank you. I believe I am a good judge of what I am looking for in a man with the exception of that bout of insanity during sixth year." Hermione's eyebrows were raised, her focus entirely upon Ron.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Hermione! I wasn't that miserable and neither was our relationship if I recall correctly."  
  
"Your recollection has always been poor and our supposed relationship lasted all of five minutes."  
  
Ron then smirked and proceeded to pull a pretend knife from his heart, "Would you like to wife the blood from the dagger, my dear?" He gave her an exaggerated pout and she grinned, a sign the small quarrel was over.  
  
"So you never answered my question. Are you seeing anyone?" Ron blushed and looked supremely uncomfortable while Harry began to laugh out right. He leaned over and whispered into Hermione's ear.  
  
A look of utter delight exploded onto Hermione's face and her eyes gleamed wickedly, "Eloise Midgeon! Oh Ron, I can't even begin think of all the ways I am going to tease you about this one."  
  
"Don't then!" he spat, "Goodness knows I could do without it."  
  
"Don't be like that. I'm just curious." Hermione replied, "How long have the two of you been an item?"  
  
"Only a month or son. It's not too terribly serious either. I can date whomever I please, but I satisfied with her for right now." Hermione and Harry smiled, this sexist front Ron put on was not convincing or in the least bit believable. "What about you, Harry?" Ron wished to change the subject as soon as possible. Rapidly, Harry began to fidget, rotate his glass needlessly, and pushed his glasses farther up onto his nose.  
  
Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder for comfort but did not silence her tongue for his sake. "He and Ginny are still doing the will- they-or-won't-they-dance."  
  
Ron was confused. "What about Cho?"  
  
A look of resolution crossed Harry's face, "I am definitely done with that. I only allow a girl to break my heart seven times at the very most." Cho Chang was a sweet girl, but terribly indecisive about her love life. Most presumed that she truly had never gotten over Cedric's death, but in the meantime Harry was unfortunately the victim of her lack of certainty.  
  
"Be careful, Harry," Ron warned, "I would hate to see what Mum would do to you if you ever broke Ginny's heart and if there is anything left when she is finished with you I get the dibs on it."  
  
"All right, all right," Harry said, "Nothing has even happened yet. Don't plot my death until it does."  
  
The playful and friendly conversation between the trio lasted for quite some time, until Hermione realized that she was running late for a very important meeting. "Harry, Ron, I really need to go, but this was great. We really should do this more often."  
  
"So soon?" Ron asked, "You always have to leave early."  
  
"It's is getting late, Ron. We really should be heading home. There is bound to be a big day in store for us tomorrow." Harry said reasonably.  
  
"Why did we want to be Aurors? Who's stupid idea was it that we all go into training for it?"  
  
"If I recall correctly it was your idea, Ron. Suck it up." Hermione laughed but then she became grave in an instant, "Guys, I didn't want to tell you about this with people around but I suppose there is no choice." Her voice had dipped below a whisper; Ron and Harry came closer. "We have reason to suspect that Voldemort may be gathering all his forces to launch an attack on perhaps the Ministry or maybe even Hogwarts."  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked, "My scar hasn't been hurting lately."  
  
"It would explain why the killings and Muggle attacks have slowed down," Ron rationalized.  
  
"I'm just telling you what I know. Just be careful and keep your eyes opened at all times. I don't. . . I can't lose. . . just be careful." Hermione's face seemed panicked but then her face always expressed all her feelings. She had grown from an awkward girl into an intriguing woman, not beautiful but intriguing. Her hair had grown weary of the effort it took to be bushy and finally relaxed into curls while her face was a mirror. Whatever Hermione felt her faced displayed it. When she smiled the room lit up, when she laughed the world would laugh, when she was upset people cried with her, and when she had a questioning gaze many young men were willing to give her answers.  
  
"What can you tell us?" Harry prodded.  
  
Hermione frowned, "Nothing. You know I can't share the information I have, but do be careful." With a hasty kiss to their cheeks and a fierce hug for both, she waved and then apparated.  
  
Ron put his hands uneasily into his pockets and Harry kept rubbing his forehead. "Ron, you know whatever will come that we will face it together." With a single nod, Ron confirmed Harry's statement. Whatever came to be, the three of them would face it together. They always had.  
  
"You know she smiled. I didn't think I would ever see that beautiful smile again." Harry said.  
  
"I know, mate. I thought the same thing myself."  
  
Both men walked down the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley and disappeared into its mist, while Hermione apparated into the office of Albus Dumbledore. She scanned the room and a tense Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, hands crossed while Draco Malfoy gave her a look that clearly told her "you are late and wasting my time."  
  
"Hello, Hermione," Dumbledore greeted with the familiar twinkle in his eye, "Let's begin shall we." With the second statement the twinkle extinguished. 


End file.
